Neo Rocketto Chronicles
by May-Kirara
Summary: Plushy ha decidido que lo mejor para su carrera de ladrona es unirse al equipo rocket sin saber que ha metido la pata, sin embargo un misteriso miembro de la organizacion se unira a su jornada para una mision que cambiara la vida de ambos


**La noche era sombría y la luna resplandecía más que nunca, sus rayos iluminaban los más remotos lugares del Mt. mortar; en el va y viene del viento se escabullía una chica de uniforme con unos grandes binoculares puestos. Su golduck la acompañaba. Súbitamente se inclina y comienza a murmurar:**

**-Posición... 30 grados a la derecha. Tiempo de acercamiento.- Y un breve silencio volvió a reinar sobre el escenario, mas continuó - 10...9...8...7…**

**Se encontraba en la parte alta de lo que parecía ser una especie de torre, vigilando y asechando a su presa, no lo solo la observaba detenidamente, disfrutaba el momento en que aquel guardia de seguridad que se encontraba en la parte baja de la edificación estuviera en el momento y lugar adecuado. Y su cuenta siguió - 7...6...5...4**

**El golduck que se encontraba a lado suyo esperaba a que realizara el mas mínimo movimiento para realizar su parte de la misión, si tan solo fallaba por unos centímetros tanta preparación y tanto esfuerzo se vendrían abajo mas no dudo, solo... espero**

**-3... 2... 1**

**Fue ese el instante el que ataco. Lanzo su rayo de hielo lo mas fuerte que pudo y congelo al guardia**

**-Ahora es tiempo de que lances neblina.- Le exclamo a su pokemon el cual presto obedeció. Fueron solo un par de segundos lo que le tomo lanzar una cuerda al otro lado del recinto, metió a golduck en su pokebola y se deslizó sutilmente con un pequeño arnés que tenia guardado en una mochila de color oscuro que llevaba a cuestas. -Y lo mejor es que desactivar las cámaras de seguridad con duskull no fue ninguna molestia, esto saldrá bien. -Sonrió y prosiguió realizando su cometido.**

**Bajo rápidamente para encontrarse en una enorme habitación que destacaba por una jaula de enormes proporciones en su centro con un snorlax rojo en su interior y si bien parecía que el robo se efectuaría con toda la facilidad del mundo, ella jamás bajo la guardia, salto de un lado para otro dando malabares, corría de un lado para otro y siempre por la orilla evitando el centro y una posible trampa o alarma. Solo salto como pocas veces lo hacia hecho en su joven vida y repo con agilidad de arpón y ya en la cima de su trofeo lanzo un silbido a los cuatro vientos; una cuerda cayó desde una abertura anteriormente realizada, un ursaring la esperaba, así que ató la cuerda y el gigantesco pokemon comento a jalar.**

**-¡Vamos¡Deprisa¡Con ánimos!-mas fuerte cada vez le decía.**

**-Ursa... ursaaa!!!**

**-Vaya, para ser un snorlax el peso total de la jaula es bastante liviano.**

**Su misión había terminado y una vez en el techo el snorlax despierta de su siesta para revelar que es uno de los asesores de la prueba.**

**-¡Vaya! realmente me has dejado impresionado. Son pocos los reclutas que atacan directamente a los elementos de seguridad ¡y no solo eso!, tu precisión y cautela logró que llegaras a tu objetivo en tiempo record.**

**-Entonces... yo... ¿He conseguido el puesto? - Hizo la pregunta con una mezcla de alegría y de temor.**

**-Bueno...- Y de nueva cuenta la pesadez del silencio se volvió insoportable- Aún faltan algunas pruebas para asignarte a tú compañero.**

**-Ah... ya veo.- Suspiró dejando ir parte de sus temores y sus ansias, mas no lo demostró en su rostro que todo el tiempo expresó una seriedad digna de admirarse- Entonces SI estoy dentro.**

**-Solo habría un "pequeño" impedimento.- Le dijo su asesor con una risita sarcástica que la desconcertó. -¿Qué edad tienes?**

**-¿Eh? 16, señor, próxima a cumplir los 17 años.**

**-Sí, eso es lo que menciona el reporte pero realmente te vez MUCHO más pequeño.**

**-¡Un momento¿Cómo que pequeño? Para empezar ¡Soy una chica!... Y no soy pequeña.**

**-Si claro, ya decía yo que ese nombre de Plushy te hacia ver muy nena, jajajajaja- y siguió riendo. Plushy se moría de la pena y solo cayó al suelo con una cara que si ella misma se hubiera visto al espejo, hubiera muerto de la risa.**

**El asesor dejo de reír y de nuevo tomo su porte serio y menciono que las pruebas continuarían el día siguiente; el rostro de Plushy, iluminado por la luna que aún radiaba en medio de la noche, cambió con una ligera sonrisa y la vista elevada hacia lo infinito pensando que ya pronto llegaría el día que toda su vida espero. Y por fin llego ese día, mas no de la manera que nuestra protagonista esperaba.**

**Su rostro estaba pálido del asombro al ver a quién seria su nuevo compañero. Frente a ella tenia a un muchacho mas o menos de su edad, pero a pesar de ello le llevaba unos 7 centímetros en cuanto a estatura, de pelo corto y castaño oscuro con el fleco dividido en dos, portaba el uniforme blanco que ya todos conocemos mientras que la que seria su acompañante llevaba el uniforme negro de soldado razo que tan solo consiste en la sudadera y el pantalón, la boina se la había quitado porque según ella un gorro le era incomodo para sus maniobras. Tomo su mano, la saludo y se presentó con una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.**

**-¡Hola! mucho gusto en conocerte; ah que emoción, tu y yo vamos a ser buenos compañeros.**

**Un soldado de su misma edad saludándola como si fuera su comadre no era exactamente la idea que tenia Plushy de un miembro de tan renombrada organización; volteo con cierto odio hacia donde estaba su asesor solo para encontrar que ya estaba como a 5km de ahí montado en su fearrow gritando "Que tengan suerte, la van a necesitar mocosos."**

**-Mira- Le dijo Plushy de nuevo con su rostro más serio que antes- No suelo de las personas que trabajan en equipo porque eso tiende a reducir mi eficiencia, sin embargo estoy dispuesta a ... -Y antes de que la dejara terminar de hablar la tomo del brazo y comienzo a correr eufóricamente arrastrándola por todo el camino.**

**-Wooooooooooooooow, no puedo esperar a que conozcas a mis superiores**

**Al principio Plushy solo se dejo arrastrar hasta que captó el mensaje, se detuvo de golpe haciendo caer a Mondo y comenzó a gritar**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEE¿SUPERIORES¿CÓMO QUE SUPERIORES¡ES QUE ACASO TÚ NO ERES UN SOLDADO DE ALTO RANGO?**

**-Un soldado de ... -se detuvo un momento, pauso y comenzó a reír- Ajajaja hay que graciosa eres**

**-¿¡Y qué tiene ESO de gracioso!?**

**-Es que mira, al parecer no me he presentado correctamente. -El chico tomo se puso firme y saludó al mas puro estilo militar para presentarse. - Mi nombre es Mondo y pertenezco al escuadrón de ayuda.**

**-Escuadrón... ¿De ayuda?- Era la primera vez que oía de algo así; jamás creyó que algo así pudiera existir.**

**-¡Así es! Nuestra misión consiste en ser respaldo de las unidades que se encuentren en problemas... ¡Heey a donde vas!**

**Ser el meowth callejero de alguien más eran las palabras que se decía para si misma; una vil gata, solo eso lo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras se alejaba lentamente. -Ese maldito viejo¿Acaso falle¿Es que no puedo dar más de mí?**

**-Oye, no estés molesta contigo misma, yo creo que tú eres una buena persona- Le dijo**

**-¡Cállate, tu no sabes nada de mi! **

**Mondo se sentía un poco mal, sabía que ella tenía razón pero a su vez estaba conciente que seria su compañera y no quería empezar con ella con el pie izquierdo.**

**-Es por eso que quiero que los conozcas, ellos son mis superiores ¡Y saben mucho más que yo!**

**Plushy se detuvo mas no se volteo a verlo.**

**-Yo... ¡yo los respeto mucho! porque siempre lo dan lo mejor de si mismos y quiero que tu veas eso en ellos.**

**-Este bien, iré a conocerlos. **

**Con tan solo decir esas palabras Mondo no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo y volverla a arrastrar pero ahora mucho mas fuerte y rápido que antes.**


End file.
